


A Letter (part 8)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	A Letter (part 8)

It was a small room, scarcely larger than a box-room, but it was a pretty, girlie room, with pink flowered wallpaper, and bedspread to match. A pile of soft toys sprawled untidily across the bed, and a large poster of Elvis decorated the wall. Illya made to withdraw, to give Napoleon some privacy with his grief, but Napoleon grabbed his arm.

“Please stay, Illya.”

“How did she die?” The Russian asked softly. Napoleon picked up a small fluffy pink elephant and held it to his face. A voice behind them made them jump and whip round.

“Daddy!”


End file.
